heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-23 Hello, My Name is Bait
The sound of the water hitting it's gravel shore is a distant harmony, adding a calming ordinary sound to the quiet silent echo of death that is the scrap yard's own song. Occasionally steel will settle with a creak as a stack of cars crushed flat changes it's weight ever so slightly or the hollow thump of rubber will echo down the labyrinthine corridors as a wheel falls over or off of the axle that once held it. But for all that, mostly, it's quiet, secluded, and all but forgotten. So Spartan told Nate they needed to add Daemonites to the list of ongoing threats against the world. It is getting to be a long list! That was a few days ago, and since Rose and Conner have returned to the city, maybe it is time they meet the old, old alien robot. Besides, Spartan seems to know about Kryptonians, so maybe Superboy will want to talk with him about it. Nate sent the telepathic message/invitation a few minutes ago, so he expects them to get to the scrap yard about now. "So not ever going to get used to telepathy-whichever stuff." Kon grumbles while carrying the hung-over Rose through the air towards this Junkyard he'd been pinged with directions to. The mind stuff had so many practical applications. Decked out in his usual black shirt, sweater and jeans look. It had been an interesting night, Ravagers idea of fun wasn't Superboy's as he sat there watching her get intoxicated in a sensory overloading club until the point she was black out drunk and he was hauling her ass back to Berto's and now well, here. "Dancing is still stupid." He informed her at some point. "This is the place." She knew that of course, just as much as he did thanks to Nate. Spartan stands in the clearing around the crushing machine, an odd table like thing set up for him as he uses it for support, holding sets of three inch thick newly forged steel places together, beams of pink energy flashing from his eyes welding seams together as he goes. When Superboy comes within a few hundred yards, the robot's head turns all the way around to stare up at them while his body continues to manipulate the steel plates. Creepy. He offers a smile, also creepy since his head is on backwards, and a hand waves them down in 'come on down and join me' motion. Then his head goes right way on again as he finishes up the weld. Ravager was with a sparrow, a jet, eh...Superboy. Still chiding her from last night her thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of her nose while her face leaned over his bicep like she would vomit if he hit any turbulence, lashes of white hair slapping across her face as if they too, were chiding her and mocking her ailment of a pulsing headache. She had nothing to say to him in retort, right now she was poised and focused on keeping her cookies in, she needed her own damn air moped, hopping rides was damn near too co-dependent. Once feet touched ground she wanted to fall down and hug it...but they were in Jersey...AND a junk yard. Hungover does;t mean stupid. Looking at the large metal man rose recalled him, one hand sweeping up and through the length of white hair to pull it from her face..."...Sup.." Yep one syllable at a time... Nate also waves to flying pair, unnecessarily since Conner probably could see him all the way since New York. When they land, he offers his hand to Conner and a brief hug to Rose, if she allows him. "Good to see you back. This is Spartan. He has decided to honor us with his aid, fabulous super-science and sagacious advice," he might sound somewhat ironic there. "You met him briefly, Ravager. Spartan, my friend here goes as Superboy, and we do tease him about the name, yes. And this is Ravager, our scrapper and gunslinger." Superboy, Conner, Kon, the guy with tons of names and no real person to have actually named him comes to a halt while stepping away from Ravager and smoothing out his sweater returning the wave from Nate with a nod. "So... creepy spinning robot head is Spartan, got it." Yeah, this team is awesome. "A pleasure to meet you?" Up inflection added mid sentence like in Family Guy when they make fun of how Brians girlfriend talks. Spartan turns around once his work is complete and small red lasers flash over Rose and Nate both, grid patterns indicative of the typical sci-fi 'scanning' they've seen in movies, "You are intoxicated and suffering extreme dehydration." he says with a wry smile and wan tone. "There is tea in a pot over there," he points to one of the work tables, "I was told to expect company so... I also provided a pastry your people call bisscotti?" he shrugs slightly before stepping forward, "You are... not Kryptonian. But are. Intriguing." he offers an armored hand, "I am Spartan of the Kheribium Imperium, my the honor of your family match it's longevity." the last sentence is spoken in Kryptonian for Connor's benefit. Rose leaned into Nate's embrace, one hand reaching up to sling an arm around his shoulders. brief and fleeting as it was she still offered him a smile, though it looked pained. "Could we not have met at a...." Looking back at Spartan, Rose lifted one corner of her lips as if silently saying -oh yeah-.."..diner.. Yeah met him. So he talks now?" Both hands thrust into the pockets of her leather coat with the maille down the sleeves and cinched to buckle up the sides. The modified one Nate had had remade for her since hers had been stolen a while a go. As if the Iron Giant could answer her questions during askance or before Spartan spoke and not only diagnosed her, but offered her a cure... Accepted! Did she ask if anyone else wanted some? Hell no. Hers. If there was anything the mere woman at the meeting of supers could do....was hoard the treats and fend them off with bloodshot stares of malicious intent. Nate arches an inquiring eyebrow at Rose, but he seems happy to see her. More surprising is his statement Conner is not Kryptonian. "Wait, not Kryptonian?" Again, he glances Rose, did she knew that? "You sure, because he has all the powers, and then some." Ravager hugging anyone while sober is as confusing and incomprehensible to Superboy as whatever Kryptonian words Spartan just spit out are. The handshake he understands and takes at least. "Don't speak alien robot. No clue at all what you just said." His hand retracts and pushes down in to his pants pockets as he stands there. Curiously glancing over at Rose and Nate. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." Biscotti is another alien word right? No he has heard it before just no real idea where or what it pertains to. Italian? Probably. "And I am Kryptonian." He insists with a bit of a frown. Just not all... Spartan quirks a brow at Nate, then back at Connor, "Yes." he states simply. "I would require a DNA sample to get a more direct reading but his genetic code is not entirely Kryptonian, it is both simpler and more complex. But then," the robot offers an understanding smile, "aren't we all." at Connor's words he blinks, "Apologies, it was a Kryptonian greeting, I had assumed... no matter. It is a pleasure to meet you Connor. It has been some time since our people's crossed paths." Rose ignored the looks for now, darting cool blue gaze down to the tea and a biscotti, biting into it and following it up with tea. Soda and greasy food would kill this feeling or at least the slowing swirl of her stomach, but beggar was not going to be a chooser, and the biscotti was tasty enough. Turning to face them all Ravager props against a table, halfway seating herself upon it as she crosses her legs at the ankles seemingly pleased but when eyes came to her she stopped mid-chew, darting that gaze between Nate and Connor, then landing on Spartan... Slowly her jaw worked again and she swallowed, pinching that Biscotti that was left between two fingers as if putting epic meal time on hold. "He is Kryptonia.. A DNA sample is unnecessary..." Something seemed to flatten her tone, that coldness creeping in at the embittered edge. Subject. Over. Please? The please part not stated, but queued with a fleeting smile. Nate can 'hear' Rose, indeed. She is projecting, so he backs down. Definitely something Superboy needs to know, though. But maybe not now. "Well... hey, can you see Spartan's spaceship under all that junk, Conner?" He points down, "it is the size of an aircraft carrier. Pretty broken up, but still has some working areas even after thousands of years." Our peoples? "You speak Kryptonian?" Notes to take. Some part of Conner really wants to bombard Spartan but at the same time he is apprehensive to know more. To learn more and some part of him doesn't feel worthy Nate's distraction works out; "It's that big?" He stares seeing the hull of the vessel. "Does it have weapons? How did it get hidden here without police or government? Does the JLA know?" He realizes he fired off a barrage of questions. Too eager to subject swap maybe. Spartan chuckles, "My people's Empire spans multiple times, dimensions, and arms of this galaxy Connor. I speak many languages. If you would like I can teach you how to read, write, and speak it, though fair warning their language is more math then letters, as most advanced species tongues tend to be. Math is after all the universal constant." he doesn't try to explain how math changes across universes. Baby steps. "Many weapons, none functioning however. I crash landed on this planet more then five of your millenia ago. You did not have many people on this continent at the time, much less governments. In fact, I'm fairly certain that I'm more American then any of you." he taps his chin as he considers that, "Now that's a thought. Anyway, it's shielded from detection, so there is no need to fear, it is as safe a place to be on this planet as any." he misunderstands Connor's concern. Rose can't see through the garbage and the earth itself, despite that she looks down like she could, furrowing her brows and rolling her shoulders back with a low moan coming from the leather studded jacket. It takes focus! No, not really. She was in thought and listening as Spartan spoke on about the Kryptonian language and then the ship, one brow rising before the rest of her head did to watch - inquisitively. Attention had, but not enough to keep her from finishing the biscotti and downing the rest of her tea. Truly desiring to see this ship they spoke of, but leaving the men to their bonding while she helped herself to more breakfast-tea. No pinkies up while she sipped. "Apparently it is, if it housed you for so long, undetected." Weapon indeed. "It was probably buried centuries ago. People don't generally go around digging for spaceships," comments Nate. "Anyway, seems there was another spaceship crashing around the same time. The Kheran enemies are a race of parasitic aliens called the Daemonites. Spartan believes they are still around and up to no good." "Oh... math, fun but yeah not really. We'll have to talk more about that when we get a chance." Learn Kryptonian and more about his people? He really should tell Superman and Kara about this guy. "That is a long time to be buried." Conner remarks as his mind tries to wrap around all of this as he listens to Nate add more in. "So more aliens for us to pound on?" Spartan smiles at Rose warmly, "There are a great many undetected things on this planet that wish to remain so. Luckily, I'm very good at seeking them out." He then turns back to Nate, "What he says is true, but the quest is more difficult then you might realize. My scans are advanced, but under powered, as is my current form." he wraps his knuckles on his chest plate metallic-ally, "There is another problem, one my people have faced for over a thousand years, the Daemonites are semi-corporeal creatures. In their natural form they look much like you would expect, an alien life form with reptilian and insect like properties." he waves a hand and his eyes glow, projecting a holographic image of a Daemonite in the air before them all. "You can see how they'd stand out." his states flatly, "But they possess the unique ability to possess the bodies of other species. Which means you will not be pounding on Daemonites, but rather innocent human beings hosting a Daemonite inside them. This will make them stronger, faster, and give any body they possess the benefit of whatever combat knowledge that Daemonite possesses. To my knowledge only the Kheran's have developed the ability to resist this possession as a species, and even then it is not always successful. Hence," he wraps knuckles on his chest again, "War machines. We are immune." he eyes the people there in the scrapyard, "You are not. Imagine the damage caused if one of them were to possess Superman, Captain America, any of your numerous super villains or your politicians, your police... Detecting them is extremely difficult, even for me, and once inside a body they are nearly undetectable as well, at least not without a trained mind." he eyes Nate, "I believe I can teach Nate how to sense them, but it will take time, eventually he may even be able to remove the parasite from it's host. But..." he offers a sigh, "This war, my people have fought it for as long as I have been alive and longer still before that. They spawn quickly, they possess whom they like, they are hard to spot, and so trusting anyone is difficult. That said..." The image changes and show a map of the greater New York State area, and a section of West Chester lights up, far enough from the City to be deep into the woods of New York, but still to close for comfort, "I have located an energy source here that is unique to a species the Daemonites conquered 5200 years ago, Earth time. Which means they are here, on your world, and we've no idea how long or how many." the image fades. "I would like your help in eradicating them, and to that end I've begun planning an assault." Hopping lightly Ravager slid back further on that table and made it her seat while she enjoyed the non-alcoholic beverage, pulling one leg up to prop her elbow on her knee and pinch the bridge of her nose once again. At least the pulsing headache had managed to go from both eyes to just one. Rubbing her thumb over her temple with enough pressure to dimple flesh. Hearing the possibility of more of a job... No matter the species her eyes lifted once more, resting on the two men and a robot..person(?), clearly now having interest piqued. Weapons aside - now they were talking her language. Once the holographic image pops up the tea remains stilled, not even brought to her lips as her head tilts and she follows the beam - from insectile alienoid to the eyes of Spartan and back, only to find that of New York being shown. Setting the tea aside a slow smile forms. "Now, we're talking... What's the plan so far?" "I am pretty sure they can't hide from a serious mind-scan," states Nate. Never mind Mr. Sinister did easily... Nate is far better using his telepathic powers now. Well, a little better. Hmmph. "Also, five millennium is a long time, they might have gotten killed and the device is in the hands of someone else, or even changed their ways. We need to investigate, though." Spartan nods his approval at Ravager, "We use me as bait. They hate my species, and detecting a Spartan here on Earth will rouse them in a way akin to kicking an ant hill. They-" he stops talking, "Crap, Malfunc-" a spark kicks from his eye, "Reboot." he states as all of the lights on him suddenly vanish and go out. A floating soccer ball appears in the air as if by magic and it's singular ocular eye glows, a hologram of Spartan appearing amid the group. "Apologies, the Earth materials used in this body's design aren't equipped to handle the load I place on them. Minor repairs are required. Please, help yourself to the tea and pastries while I repair the damage done and adapt my systems. If you require more refreshments, ask this module and it will fetch them. We will continue this conversation once I've located and solved the problem." he looks annoyed by all of this, and more then a little embarrassed for a hologram. A scorpion/spider like bot scuttles up from the shadows, plucks up Spartan's seemingly dead body with a groan of it's servos, and then scuttles back into the shadows once more... "Did I say wow yet? This dude is a serious asset and so strange." Superboy has taken in everything they've said and it's a lot but it is exciting. He really would like to up and go bust some aliens up right now but like last time he'd probably just be getting too excited about something. He has a habit of doing that. "How did you guys pick him up again?" Some for of life returned to Rose's hungover and bloodshot gaze... Until the metal-man malfunctioned. Just like any light in his eyes her own faded. An exasperated flail should have come with the look on her face as she set the mug aside and hopped from the tabletop to touch feet to ground and walk past the boys, zipping up her jacket against the cold this time, it finally having an effect on her. "Found him when responding to a call.." One hand rose in the air with a single finger pointing up. "I don't know about you guys, but I need -food-." Not that the biscotti wasn't good, but a platter of grease is the norm for post alcoholism... That or more alcohol. Nate smirks faintly at Spartan's difficulties. Yes, he is cool in some ways, and arrogant to the point of annoyance in others. "We had a fight with some gangsters armed with high-tech weapons right here. The ships got partially unburied and he awakened." Glance to Rose, "alright, lets go grab some food." Nate will always agree about getting food. "You look like you were in a fun party last night," he adds, teasing Rose. Superboy is actually starving and it doesn't look like their host is still present or going to be anytime soon. "Food sounds like an idea." He agrees with the other two. Still on the side of shell shocked. What could he learn about Krypton and himself from this alien robot? Too much probably. "She wanted to go dancing, I warned her not to drink so much..." Rose did not really recall much of the fight she was unconscious for, she left that out, she just remembered approaching the metal man and having him and herself as well as Illyana whisked off to Limbo-Oz. "Glad to see he is making an interesting and promising ally." Rose chides in, in regards to Spartan while glancing to Nate as he spoke about her night. "What I remember of it was a blast. Party pooper here doesn't dance, nor approve..." Her head tilted slowly and lightly towards Connor with her gaze following, a toothy and over exaggerated smile offered to him with a waffling gesture of her hand between Nate and Connor, silently stating.. -See?!?-. "How is the rest of the team?" Rose inquires as she keeps walking, not knowing how far off a restaurant will be, but she was better off keeping feet on the ground, glancing between Nate and Connor, curious as to how Supes Jr was truly taking the news of familial ties and lessons, but saying nothing more of it. Nate forms a TK bubble around the trio and flies them toward the closest fast food joint. Five minutes away. "Hah, Rose knows how to pass a good time. And I like dancing. Drinking too much does not seem to go well with telepathy, though," he grumps. Serious conversation seems over, food and parties are important too. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs